Besos prohibidos
by Samanta Friki Black
Summary: Lo de Regulus y Dorcas siempre estuvo prohibido. Pero eso no les impidió compartir algunos momentos furtivos juntos, mientras el mundo se venía abajo.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR. Las frases resaltadas fueron tomadas de canciones de OneRepublic.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Besos prohibidos<strong>

**I.**

Dorcas lanzó un suspiro resignado antes de finalmente abandonar la cama, sabiendo que le sería imposible conciliar el sueño. Estaba cansada, por supuesto que lo estaba, pero sabía que obligarse a dormir no serviría esa noche.

La misma rutina se había repetido prácticamente todos los días del último mes, en el que no había sido capaz de pegar ni un ojo. Al menos, ese día tenía la excusa de que era víspera de Navidad y no le haría mal quedarse hasta tarde disfrutando de una taza de café.

Sus compañeros de la Orden del Fénix habían estado preocupados por ella y su insomnio, lo que solo la hacía sentir aun más culpable, a pesar de saber perfectamente bien en que se trasformarían las sonrisas de empatía y las palabras de aliento si alguno de ellos llegara siquiera a imaginar qué era lo que le estaba quitando el sueño.

Mientras esperaba que el agua hirviera, no pudo evitar que su mente vagara, una vez más, en la carta que había recibido un par de días atrás. La última vez que había visto en persona a su remitente había sido el mismo día que el sueño la había abandonado. Él, loco como parecía ser, había llegado a la puerta de su casa quién sabe cómo, pidiéndole que le curara una herida que podría haber sido mortal. Y ella, como la idiota en la que se estaba convirtiendo, había accedido casi de buena gana, mientras él se despojaba como si nada de la máscara plateada que adornaba los rostros de todos aquellos contra los que Dorcas luchaba.

Pero Dorcas sabía que eso no había sido lo peor de todo. Ni siquiera el efusivo beso que él le había robado de último minuto antes de desaparecer ante sus ojos habría sido tan malo si ellos se hubieran detenido allí.

Lo peor de todo había sido encontrarse recibiendo y respondiendo cartas clandestinas firmadas por Regulus Black, distrayéndose en sus horas libres en sus ojos grises y su sonrisa sarcástica, aquella que casi nunca se dejaba ver. Lo peor era huir de las miradas de la Orden, guardando celosamente el secreto que envolvía a sus confusos sentimientos. Lo peor era encontrarse en ese exacto momento a su espera, sabiendo lo mal que estaba todo aquello, sabiendo que por mucho que quisiera ya no encontraba la fuerza necesaria para detenerlo. Sabiendo que _no quería detenerlo._

Solo el ligero golpeteo en su puerta principal sacó a Dorcas de sus pensamientos.

Varita en mano, por los tiempos que corrían, abrió la puerta de su pequeño departamento, soltando un pequeño jadeo cuando Regulus se adentró al mismo sin pedir permiso o invitación.

—Dime, Meadowes, ¿qué me hiciste? —le reclamó el muchacho sin saludar, cerrando la puerta de un fuerte golpe. Dorcas, a pesar de no ser una persona que se asustaba fácilmente, no pudo evitar retroceder un paso, justo antes de fruncir el ceño como él.

—¿A qué te refieres? —retrucó la chica, con tanta intensidad como él.

—¿Que qué me hiciste? ¿Fue un hechizo? ¿Una poción? ¿O qué, Meadowes? —volvió a insistir Regulus, tomando a Dorcas por los hombros y sacudiéndola con brusquedad, aumentando incluso más la furia de la muchacha.

—¡¿A qué te refieres, Black?! —gritó ella, zafándose de sus brazos—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te has vuelto loco o qué?

—Sí, tiene que ser eso… —respondió él en un susurro, más para sí mismo que para la muchacha—. O una poción. Agh, sabía que no tenía que confiar en ti —agregó, señalándola con el dedo índice, casi infantilmente.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Black? —volvió a preguntar Dorcas, ya más exasperada que otra cosa.

—¡De la razón por la que todo el puto mes no has parado de incordiar en mi cabeza!—contestó Regulus finalmente, dejando a Dorcas con la boca abierta, preguntándose si había escuchado bien o si alguien había mezclado alucinógenos con su café.

—¿Que qué? —balbuceó tontamente, antes de que los labios de Regulus Black ahogaran sus siguientes palabras.

Dorcas no sabía asegurar en qué momento Regulus se había acercado a ella, encerrándola entre la pared y sus brazos, besándola con desesperación. Solo una vez en su vida había probado los labios del menor de los Black, exactamente un mes atrás, comenzando ese camino sin retorno. Pero eso definitivamente no se comparaba con lo que estaba sucediendo ahora. Aquella vez, había sido solo un roce, una acción que englobaba un agradecimiento jamás dicho. Ahora, mientras luchaban uno por el control sobre el otro, sin ser capaz de detener sus manos y sus suspiros, Dorcas podía sentir que había mucho más que eso escondido tras sus besos. Había desesperación, terror, angustia, _deseo._

—Esto es una locura —jadeó la muchacha, en cuanto se separaron en busca de aire.

—**Dicen que el mejor amor es una locura **—replicó él, rozando su cuello con sus labios entreabiertos y haciéndola temblar—. Vamos, Cas, ¿acaso no puedes solo dejarte llevar? —agregó, regalándole una sonrisa de medio lado, tan parecida a la que su hermano Sirius portaba cada día.

Dorcas sabía que eso, lo que estaban haciendo y lo que estaban a punto de hacer, estaba mal. Mientras Regulus volvía a acercar su boca a la suya, su cerebro de Ravenclaw era capaz de nombrarle las mil y una formas en lo que lo suyo, fuera lo que fuera, era tan incorrecto como le gritaba su moral. Pero su moral, su cerebro, su razón y su lealtad por la Orden del Fénix desaparecieron de su vista mientras sus piernas se enredaban en las caderas del mortífago y este la conducía a su cuarto como si supiera de memoria el recorrido.

Solo por esa noche, se dijo, se dejaría llevar. Solo por esa noche, no habría problema alguno. Después de todo, era solo sexo. Era solo deseo, pasión, sin amor alguno de por medio ¿no?

Pero, mientras los ojos azules de Dorcas se cerraban, después de tanto tiempo sin dormir, ante las suaves caricias del menor de los Black, supo que esas eran las mentiras más grandes que se había dicho en su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong>

Al final, hubo una mañana en donde todas las paredes que Dorcas Meadowes y Regulus Black habían armado en torno a sí mismos para protegerse, terminaron de caer. Una mañana en la que al girar en su cama, Dorcas no se encontró totalmente sola, como había sucedido las demás veces. Una mañana en la que Regulus se despertó contemplando a una muchacha de cabellos rubios durmiendo apaciblemente a su lado y no fue capaz de marcharse del lugar, ni de dejar de contemplarla.

Dorcas se removió, algo incomoda, entre las sabanas de su cama, abriendo los ojos azules con pereza, para descubrir a unos grises mirándola fijamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras tanto? —preguntó con extrañeza, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa por aún encontrarlo allí—. **¿Crees que soy bonita? —**agregó con diversión, inconscientemente esperando uno de sus característicos comentarios sarcásticos al respecto.

—Estoy seguro que eso quedo claro la primera vez que te besé, Meadowes —respondió Regulus con el mismo tono burlesco que ella—. Yo no me acuesto con feas.

La muchacha no sabía si reír por la actitud tan relajada y diferente a la que ella conocía del chico, o rodar lo ojos por esa arrogancia que destilaban sus palabras, recordándole al primogénito de los Black, como en muchas ocasiones anteriores. Verlo actuar así, tan _normal _y divertido, en lugar del idiota huraño que solía ser la mayoría de las veces, descolocaba a Dorcas totalmente, sin darle tiempo a pensar o responder a sus palabras con agilidad.

—¿Y tú? **¿Crees que soy especial? **—replicó Regulus, medio en broma y medio en serio.

—¿Por qué tendría que considerarte especial? —contestó la chica, apartando su mirada de su acompañante, rogando porque sus mejillas no se colorearan.

—¿Por qué otra razón la perfecta y siempre moralmente buena Dorcas Meadowes metería a un mortífago en su cama, eh? —dijo él en su lugar, ocultando una sonrisa mientras empezaba a vestirse.

—Eres exasperante, Regulus Black —respondió Dorcas, imitando al muchacho, pero con un ceño fruncido que demostraba lo verídicas que eran sus palabras.

Esta vez fue turno de Regulus de rodar los ojos, antes de rosar sus labios con los de la chica y desaparecer de un movimiento de varita de su apartamento.

Al encontrarse sola nuevamente, Dorcas volvió a acostarse en su cama, preguntándose una vez más qué era lo que estaban haciendo y a dónde los llevaría ese confuso camino que no estaba segura de cuándo habían empezado a transitar.

* * *

><p><strong>III.<strong>

La primera vez que Dorcas vio en acción la marca tenebrosa, no fue en plena batalla, como se hubiera esperado. Fue en su propia cocina, mientras terminaba de servirse su segunda taza de café y trataba de no soltar un suspiro exasperado ante las tonterías que Regulus estaba contándole.

La risa del muchacho se cortó con la misma rapidez con la que había iniciado, indicándole a Dorcas que algo no andaba bien. Pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preguntar qué le sucedía, cuando el menor de los Black cayó de rodillas frente a ella, sosteniéndose el antebrazo izquierdo y reprimiendo un grito de dolor.

—¡Reg! ¿Qué…? —intentó preguntar, inclinándose junto al chico, antes de que este se apartara bruscamente.

—**Cariño, no tengas miedo **—respondió él, impidiendo que la muchacha se acercara, pero forzando una sonrisa que terminó convirtiéndose en una mueca. Dorcas ni siquiera pudo replicar que no se tomara la libertad de llamarla "cariño"; su voz había desaparecido al ver el dolor que se reflejaba en los ojos grises de Regulus Black. El dolor y la vergüenza—. Estaré bien. Solo… solo tengo que irme ahora —agregó con algo de duda, dejando de bromear y mirando el lugar donde su suéter ocultaba la marca que quemaba sobre su piel.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No puedes…! —las palabras salían atropelladas de la boca de Dorcas, mientras sus nervios no la dejaban pensar en algo coherente para detenerlo.

—Lo siento, Cas —susurró el mortífago, haciendo el amago de acariciar su mejilla, pero deteniéndose antes de tiempo—. **Solo estoy haciendo lo que nos dicen.**

Dorcas abrió la boca, dispuesta a decirle todo lo que pensaba sobre él siguiendo los caprichos de un loco purista, pero Regulus desapareció ante sus ojos casi al instante en que sus palabras salieron de su boca. La muchacha, furiosa, dolida y asustada, volvió a sentarse en la pequeña mesa de su cocina y cerró los ojos para reprimir las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus parpados, maldiciendo las elecciones que los había llevado por caminos tan separados.

* * *

><p><strong>IV.<strong>

El sonido de la porcelana rompiéndose no hizo nada por inmutar a Regulus. La taza de té que Kreacher le había traído yacía rota a unos metros de él, mientras el pobre elfo lo miraba con temor. No es que Regulus lo culpara; casi nunca perdía la calma estando en casa, no como en ese momento, al menos. Pero no podía controlarse, no después de haber escuchado las noticias saliendo de los satisfechos labios de Mulciber, no habiendo visto la silenciosa afirmación de Severus Snape, diciéndole que cada una de esas palabras eran ciertas.

Una parte de él se negaba a creerlo. Su cerebro no podía procesar el hecho de que la siempre valiente y fiera Dorcas Meadowes estuviera muerta. Torturada y asesinada por la mano de aquel al que él se atrevía a llamar _señor. _Previamente atrapada y secuestrada por aquellos que eran sus _compañeros, _interrumpiendo en su hogar de la misma forma en la que él muchas veces había tenido que hacer con otras personas. Otras personas que también se encontraban muertas por _su_ cobardía.

Se sentó en su cama, escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos, abrumado por la avalancha de recuerdos que llegaban a su mente ligados a su nombre. Dorcas, sonriéndole en Hogwarts. Dorcas, regañándolo por aparecerse en su casa cuando se suponía que eran enemigos. Ella, sonriendo tranquilamente en sueños, conteniendo la risa ante sus chistes pésimos. Ella, rodando los ojos ante sus tonterías, mirándolo asustada cada vez que uno de los dos tenía una batalla. Ella, permitiéndole amarla, a pesar de saber lo incorrecto que era. Dorcas, amándolo de la misma forma, sin importarle la sangre que manchaban sus manos, pero otorgándole una redención en cada una de sus sonrisas. Dorcas, susurrándole que lo quería de una forma inexplicable cada vez que él le cuestionaba porqué le permitía seguir con todo eso.

Un suspiro tembloroso escapó de sus labios, al tiempo que tomaba una resolución. Él no era un Gryffindor idiota que intentaría matar a Voldemort con sus propias manos por venganza, pero sí era un Slytherin astuto y furioso con todos aquellos que le habían quitado a Dorcas, _su _Dorcas.

Se levantó de la cama con rapidez, mirando al elfo frente a él con suspicacia, justo antes de decir:

—Kreacher, necesito que me digas ahora mismo qué sucedió la noche en la que el Señor Tenebroso te llevó con él.

* * *

><p><em>Estaba escribiendo esto para un reto, pero la verdad es que no me gustó lo suficiente como para presentarlo. Lo subí a Fanfiction porque ya lo tenía escrito, pero realmente no me convenció como quedó mi Regulus. No sé qué opinarán ustedes, pero se agradecen los comentarios, críticas yo sugerencias._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
